1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a choke module, and more particularly to a choke module having improved terminal arrangement for application in high speed signal transmission systems.
2. Description of Related Art
U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2007/0194875 published on Aug. 23, 2007 discloses a choke module comprising an insulative housing having a first surface, an opposed second surface, a receiving cavity, a plurality of magnetic components retained in the receiving cavity, a plurality of first terminals fixed at the first surface and soldered onto a first printed circuit board, a plurality of second terminals fixed at the second surface and soldered onto a second printed circuit board, and a plurality of conducting pins penetrating through and protruding from both the first and second surfaces. The magnetic component has a magnetic core and a plurality of wires wound around the magnetic core. The wire has a first end connected to the first terminal and a second end connected to the second terminal. The first printed circuit board has SMD (Surface Mount Device) elements soldered thereon. The conducting pins are connected with the first and second printed circuit boards.
The first and second printed circuit boards are mounted at opposite first and second surfaces of the insulative housing. The first and second terminals are fixed at opposite first and second surfaces of the insulative housing. The first and second surfaces need to be formed into a certain thickness to secure the first and second terminals. The choke module has to be formed into a certain height. Therefore, it is hard to comply with the miniature trend of the product as customers require.
Hence, an improved electrical module is highly desired.